


A Broken Night

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Divorce, Family, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, mccall family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott calls Stiles the night that his dad leaves him and his mom. Stiles does his best to comfort his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Night

A 10 year old Stiles was climbing into bed finally. He knew his dad would be late and that was okay. He'd gotten better about handling himself alone at night now that his mom was gone. He had just laid down when he heard his phone ring. He looked down sleepily at it and saw that the caller ID read Scott McCall. In an instant, Stiles was wide awake again quickly answered the phone. If Scott was calling him this late, there must be something wrong.

"Hello? Scott? What's up?" asked Stiles.

"Stiles...," said Scott.

Stiles could hear loud shouting and crying in the background and he could tell that Scott's voice was uneven. He sounded scared and sad at the same time. Stiles knew that Scott's parents had been having issues lately. After all, he'd had many late night phone calls with Scott when they were fighting. 

"Are they fighting again?" asked Stiles. "It's a good thing you called. I have some killer jokes lined up this time. Like-"

"Stiles, it's worse than that," Scott said, cutting Stiles off mid-sentence. "I... I think he's leaving us."

"Woah, woah, what do you mean leaving you?" asked Stiles, thrown for a loop by that information.

"I can hear him packing his stuff. He said he's leaving. They're still fighting and mom is crying and... and... I... Don't know what to do."

Scott's voice was cracking and it sounded like he was starting to cry. Stiles couldn't bear that. He couldn't stand by and watch his friend go through the pain of losing a parent. Maybe not to death, but losing a parent was losing a parent. He knew what he needed to do.

"Scott, buddy," said Stiles, fighting back his own emotions. "Just hang on. I'll be right there."

"Huh?" said Scott, a little confused as he made a sniffling sound. "What do you mean?"

"i mean I'll be to your house in five minutes."

"But how are you going to get in? I know they won't let anyone over with this going on."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find a way. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you in 5 minutes then. Just hang on, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Stiles."

"No problem, buddy. See you soon."

Stiles quickly hung up the phone and pocketed it. He ran down stairs and scribbled a note to his dad. Surely he'd understand why Stiles had to go. He hurried out of the house, locking the door behind him and jumped on his bike. Stiles peddled faster and harder than he ever had in his life as he raced towards Scott's house. It was a cold winter night and he was in pajamas, but Stiles didn't even notice. He reached Scott's house and ditched the bike nearby. He could hear Scott's parents fighting from outside. It definitely sounded bad this time. Now, he needed  to find a way to Scott's room.

Stiles looked around and found a good place to climb. It lead straight up to the roof next to Scott's window. Without any hesitation, Stiles began to quickly scale the house. In no time, he was on the roof. He carefully walked over to Scott's window and saw him sitting on his bed, head buried in his knees. Stiles quickly opened Scott's window and rolled on into the room on Scott's bed, bumping into Scott in the process.

"Sorry I took so long," said Stiles with a big smile.

Scott was a little jarred by the sudden appearance of his friend. He looked at Stiles and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"Hey," said Scott, quickly wiping his face. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You're my best friend, Scott. I can't let you got through this alone," replied Stiles.

Suddenly, the shouting from downstairs intensified. It sounded like his mom was asking how he could just abandon them like this. How could he abandon his own son? Scott looked like he was on the verge of tears again. Stiles quickly moved towards Scott and wrapped his arms around him in embrace. He pulled Scott close to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay," said Stiles. "I'm here with you, okay? I'm not going to leave you."

Scott nodded silently and returned Stiles' hug just as tightly. After a few moments, Scott seemed to regain his composure and they separated. They moved to take a seat at the head of Scott's bed so they could lean their backs against the wall and window. They sat there in silence for a few moment before Scott opened his mouth.

"Why, Stiles?" he asked. "Why do they have to do this?"

"I honestly don't know, man," Stiles answered. "I mean, people fight sometimes and sometimes it's bad."

"But they're supposed to love each other."

"Scott, I'm not even going to pretend I understand grown-ups. Let's face it. They're pretty dumb and they do stupid things like hurt those who love them.  Maybe one day we'll understand. Maybe we'll be better than that."

"I hope so."

Stiles smiled at Scott and said, "Well, I know you and I will be."

Scott looked at Stiles a little confused and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because we're both freaking awesome!"

That brought a smile to Scott's face and he actually let out a small laugh. Stiles smiled. That's what he liked to see, his best friend happy and smiling. He told a few more jokes, several of which were terrible and corny, but they still seemed to make Scott laugh. Finally, they heard the door to the house open and shut followed immediately by a car door. They glanced outside the window to see Scott's dad driving off into the night. The smile faded from Scott's face. The next thing they heard was another door close. It sounded like his mom's room door.

"I guess it's over," said Scott, his voice pretty flat.

"Yeah, but it'll be alright," replied Stiles. "You and your mom will be fine."

"Yeah... I hope so."

The house was suddenly really quiet. Scott wasn't crying, but he wasn't smiling either. Stiles was worried about him. Had he failed to be of any actual help? Scott looked over at Stiles.

"Hey," said Scott. "I know you've already done a lot just by coming here, but do you think you could stay the night?"

Stiles looked at his best friend. Scott's face was full of pain and sadness, but he was trying to hide it. Stiles smiled and threw her arm around Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Stiles. "No problem!"

A smile came back to Scott's face and he said, "Thanks, Stiles. I really appreciate it. That and everything else you've done for me. Really. thanks."

"Don't mention it, man. I've always got your back. This is nothing!"

Suddenly, both of them let out a big yawn at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. It had gotten pretty late after all.

"I guess we're both pretty tired," said Scott.

"Yeah," replied Stiles. "So, where should I sleep?"

"We can just share my bed tonight. It'll be a little tight on space, but it should work."

"Alright."

They both got under the covers. It was a bit cramped and they touched a little, but they didn't mind. They laid down and in moments, they were dozing off. As Scott was almost asleep, he said, "Thanks again, bro." And with that, he finally passed out. Stiles smiled and kept watch over Scott for a few minutes to be sure that he was soundly asleep. He decided that he was and Stiles let out another big yawn. He was pretty tired himself, so he let himself give in to sleep. He laid his head down on the pillow next to his best friend and in seconds he was sound asleep, too.


End file.
